


Nothing To It

by rainfall



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: And what we like, Blow Jobs, F/M, Learning how things work, Oops, Oral Sex, Sif's a quick study, Somnophilia, Thunderwar Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainfall/pseuds/rainfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young love and first times. She's never done this before, but of course he'll like it. How could he not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To It

He stirred slowly, first with a sigh and then a low groan as his breathing grew steadily erratic, and Sif listened to all of it with an intensity that surprised her.

Of _course_ he was enjoying himself. Had she expected anything else? A curl of the tongue, lips sheathing her teeth and pursed tight, some gentle suction -- it wasn't so terribly complicated or challenging.

But when she had imagined it, practicing on her own fingers or the occasional piece of fruit, Sif had assumed it would be boring for _her_. Boring and even slightly unpleasant, with his scent so thick in her nose and on her tongue, bitter and salty, while she worked his flesh until her jaw ached.

Nothing she was unwilling to do for him, at least once; but certainly nothing that would ever make her heart beat fast or her smallclothes grow damp.

The trouble, Sif realized dimly, was that she had imagined his cock passing her lips again and again -- but she had forgotten that Thor would be there in bed with her, _feeling_ the pressure of her lips and the flicker of her tongue.

His shoulders were so tense, the muscles in them jumping, and his hands were tangled tightly in the sheets. Mouth slack, lips flushed and shining. The next breath came out on in a moan, and then his hips rocked up, hopeful and needy. She had to shift forward, settling her hands on his thighs, to keep him from choking her in his unconscious enthusiasm -- and just the _thought_ , that he wanted more of her so badly, sent a hot jolt through her.

Sif had intended it to be a coy surprise: He would wake with her lips wrapped round his cock in a smirk and curse her for being such a tease, then turn them over and rut into her until they were both sated. Suddenly, though, she wanted something quite different. She didn't want him brought to the brink, she wanted him brought _over_ it. She wanted to see his expression crumble, to hear the whimper and feel his hips jerk, his cock twitch, as he came in bursts of hot bitter salt.

She wanted to take his pleasure, just like this, even if it meant having to wait for her own.

And without his conscious will to hold him back, she knew _he_ wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

Which was, itself, so very -- very -- _hot_.

Thor shuddered beneath her, arched up off the mattress, every powerful inch of muscle shivering with the pleasure she gave him, and if her jaw ached she barely felt it. He came in her mouth, and if the flavor was unpleasant she hardly tasted it.

Later, all she would remember of that moment was the stormy haze of his eyes when they finally opened.

"Sif?"

His voice was raw and full of sleep. He sounded so uncertain, she wondered if he thought himself still dreaming.

Another maid might have flung herself back, blushing and avoiding his eyes. Another maid might have found his surprise an ugly reminder of her own, and let unexpected lust turn to shame.

Instead, Sif withdrew only enough to say archly, "Were you expecting someone else?" and then climbed over his body to kiss him before he could do more than stammer in reply.

The taste of his own seed made Thor go very still, but only for an instant; then he was kissing her ardently, his hands on cupping the back of her head. She felt his fingers dig into her hair, then relax, and knew he was struggling to control himself.

A very satisfying thought, and one that, Sif felt quite sure, would have thoroughly transformed any maid's lingering shame.

" _Sif,_ " he breathed against her lips, still raw but husky now, too, and more awed than confused.

She liked the sound of it, the sound of _him_. "Me," she agreed, settling her weight firmly between his legs.

Thor groaned. "You -- must give me a moment, at least," he protested. "To catch my _breath_."

It was nothing she did not know, had not told herself and made peace with -- but with his eyes on her, pupils blown, Sif found that she had far less patience. "And if I cannot?"

He stared up at her, uncomprehending for a few scattered heartbeats -- but then her meaning broke upon him like a wave upon the shore and his eyes went almost completely black. Thor swallowed, the knot bobbing visibly in his throat, and then abruptly she was on her back and he on top of her, his knees all but forcing her legs apart.

"You don't play fair," he said, thick and hoarse. "But as it happens, I find myself -- much restored."

Sif wet her lips and felt an answering hungry throb inside. "Show me," she challenged, and found that she was looking forward to seeing and feeling and hearing his pleasure again almost as much as her own.


End file.
